Media Luna
by Dirce Gamcas
Summary: Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente en tiempo record.    Mi vista se hundió en lo más profundo de sus ojos, lo había repetido varias veces pero nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, lo amaba con mi alma.
1. Prologo

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente en tiempo record.

Mi vista se hundió en lo más profundo de sus ojos, lo había repetido varias veces pero nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, amaba al sé que estaba delante de mí, con toda mi alma, pero sentía que cada vez que lo veía nada existía a mi alrededor, éramos solo él y yo, en una burbuja invisible que nadie a nuestro alrededor podría traspasar. Eso era lo que sentía, un enorme lazo entre nosotros que nos unía perfectamente. Antes veía a papa y mama verde de esta forma y nunca entendía esos sentimientos, ahora lo sé, la forma en el que uno se pierde en el otro es inexplicable, profundo, lleno de deseo y amor, sobretodo amor.


	2. Cambio de Rutina

De repente el despertador sonó me moría de sueño ya que la noche anterior no pude dormir lo suficiente ya que me quede jugando ajedrez con el tío Jasper.

Claro era que mama me iría a levantar el desayuno ya estaba listo se podía percibir desde mi habitación claro tenía un olfato muy agudo así q para que mama no se molestara me levante de la cama y me fui directo al baño para asearme.

Papa había prometido que hoy me daría lecciones de música y la tía Alice me llevaría de compras era lo que más me emocionaba del día, me encantaba ir de compras con tía Alice ya que nunca me ponía un no en cambio con mama si veía una prenda no favorecedora decía no de inmediato y me alejaba de ese estante eso era gracioso en verdad.

Después de asearme cepille mi cabello que cayó en largo rizos de color bronces como los de papa, y me puse unos jeans que tenia un azul deslavado y roto por las piernas y una camiseta que me regalo la abuela Esme, junto con unos tenia. Tía Alice había insistido que me compraría unas zapatos de tacón o incluso unos de vestir odiaba en serio esos tenis pero obvio siempre me reusaba incluso mi papa cuando nos veía discutir respecto a eso me decía q era igual o más testaruda y cabezota que mi madre .

― ¡RENNESME CARLIE CULLEN BAJA A DESAYUNAR AHORA ¡

Dios ahora mama se había enojado en serio. Justo des pues del gran grito Salí corriendo de mi habitación y baje a la cocina todos estaban ahí meno el tío Jasper, Emmett y la tía Rosalie,

¿A dónde habrán ido?...

―fueron de caza Nessie dijeron que regresarían pronto.

―gracias papa, que hoy si me vas a dar las lecciones?

―sí, claro que si hija pero dijo la tía Alice que hoy no van a poder ir de compras por que el abuelo Charlie te tenía una sorpresa…

Una sorpresa, valla eso era nuevo el abuelo nunca daba sorpresas debería ser algo grande para q la tía Alice cancelara ir de compras mmm…. Me quede en silencia hasta que la voz de mama irrumpió en la habitación.

―si Ness. Dijo que quería que lo fueras a visitar ― dijo con una gran mascara de curiosidad cubría su rostro.

―hemm está bien… supongo ustedes vienen

―no hija dijo que la sorpresa nada mas era para ti. ― dijo mi papa. Ok ok mejor no le doy vueltas y voy no tengo nada que perder o sí?

Cuando termine de desayunar papa y yo fuimos al piano y empezaron las lecciones.

Todos los tíos ya habían llegado y tío Emmett prometió llevarme a casa del abuelo Charlie.

Subí a mi habitación y cambie mi jeans rotos por una falda de mezclilla puse un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro y Salí corriendo al jeep.

―pequeña cuando termines con el abuelo Charlie llamas a la casa y estaré de enseguida ahí ok?

―oh vamos tío sabes que no hace falta el celular si la tía Alice me vera regresar no te hagas el chistoso― y le di un codazo en las costillas mientras el soltaba una gran risotada propia de él y me uní a sus risas.

Llegamos a la casa de él abuela cuando abrió la puerta y tenía una cara donde no cavia madamas que felicidad y una gran sonrisa extendida sobre su rostro.

―PEQUEÑA¡ ―salió corriendo a sacarme del jeep y me dio una gran abrazo―espero que te quedes a cenar verdad―dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada tío Emmett a lo cual el asintió

―jajaja y esa alegría de donde la sacaste abuelo― dije mientras entrabamos en la casa.

―de ninguna parte pequeña que digo hermosa siempre ha estado ahí

Nos sentamos a cenar había pedido pizza mi favorita y platicamos un rato pregunto sobre mama y papa y por toda la familia. Cuando me di cuenta había pasados 3 horas desde mi llegada cuando el abuelo volvió a hablar después de ayudarle a lavar los paltos.

―bueno creo q te dijeron que te tenía una sorpresa cierto? ― dijo con ojos sospechosos, yo asentí con con algo de ansiedad.

De repente empezó a reír.

―supongo que no has ido a La Push ―me dijo, cuando menciono el lugar mi estomago se hizo un gran nudo no sé por qué eso era extraño en mi nunca había pasado.

―si abuelo no he tenido tiempo de ir porque lo dices― me iba poniendo más nerviosa cada vez que me decía algo.

—bueno Jacob acaba de regresar de visitar a su hermana Rachel en Washington y me dijo que tenía ganas de verte supongo que tu también me equivoco?— sentí como toda la sangre subía hacia mi cara y me ponía roja como un tomate

—Claro que si abuelo hace mucho que no veo a Jake sería fantástico verlo

—bueno ahí va la sorpresa en cualquier momento va a llegar y dijo que te llevaría a dar una vuelta que te parece

—eso es… no sé qué decir abuelo gracias— y salte a darle n gran abrazo está muy emocionada de poder ver otra vez a Jake se fue hace 3 semanas con sus hermana me dijo que me iba a extrañar muchísimo pero que volvería y me llevaría a pasear justo como me prometió.

Sentía como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago hasta el punto de querer vomitar de emoción cada minuto pasaba mas y mas lento "vamos Nessie solo es Jacob tu mejor amigos no seas tonta porque te pones así?"


	3. Sorpresa

De repente se escucho el motor de una moto y mi corazón latía a 1000 por segundo, se escucharon tres ligeros golpes en la puerta cuando el abuelo dijo:

—Ya van— y se levantaba del sillón de la sala dejando a un lado el partido de futbol que estaba viendo.

Escuche el los pasos de alguien grande "JACOB" o vamos Nessie solo es Jacob deja de comportarte como tonta.

De repente se escucho su voz otra vez la mariposas regresaron a mi estomago

—hola Charlie, si pudiste hacer lo de Nessie— así que todo esto lo había planeado el AJA.

—Hola Jake— dije mientras literalmente corría a la entrada y salte para abrasarlo al principio pensé que me había vuelto loca por reaccionar así, pero cuando Jake me respondió el abraso mucho más fuerte y vi que me daba vueltas en el aire salió una gran sonrisa de mi rostro.

—hey¡ Ness como estas?, me voy tres semanas y tú te das un estirón de medio metro

—si como no jajaja que risa— dije con cara de enojo fingido era mucho fácil bromear con el.

—ya te dijo Charlie a donde te voy a llevar?— dijo, le respondí u no con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que veía al abuelo con cara de pregunta.

—la sorpresa es tuya no mía así que te lo deje a ti— dijo mis abuelo. Yo seguía sin entender y los nervios me comían por dentro, Jacob vio la expresión de mi rostro y me sonrió.

—está bien no te preocupes nessie no es nada malo pero cuando llegamos tienes que cerrar los ojos entiendes?—

—Está bien pero si me caigo cuando camine será tu culpa— dije mientras el me ponía el casco de la moto.

—hey jovencito detente ahí, no pensaras subir a Nessie en esa bestia verdad?— dijo el abuelo con cara de desaprobación.

—claro que no Charlie es solo para llegar a la camioneta tenía poca gasolina así que la deje a pocos metro de aquí para poder llevarla al lugar sorpresa— dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo .

—EJEM EJEM— dije mientras me aclara supuestamente la garganta, está bien pasear en moto siempre me había gustado pero es que nadie se había dado cuenta que yo traía falda, ni de broma me subiría ahí y menos con lo corta que estaba.

—mientras ustedes discuten como piensan que me suba a la mato vistiendo esto— dije mientras señalaba mi ropa.

—a con eso no hay problema Alice dejo arriba un cambio de ropa para ti dijo que lo dejaba por si lo necesitabas.

—pero cuando si la tía acaba de salir.

—vino muy temprano cuando estaba desayunando.

—bueno en ese caso espérenme me voy a cambiar— dije mientras me quitaba el casco y salía como flecha hacia la antigua habitación de mama y veía mi ropa en la cama. Eran mis viejo pantalones de mezclilla los tenía desde hace una eternidad pensé que la tía Alice los había dado a la caridad era raro de ella guardar la ropa ya que nunca nos dejaba usar una misma prenda dos veces. Sin darle más vueltas me cambie lo más rápido posible y me cepille los dientes.

Cuando Salí el abuelo veía el partido mientras Jacob daba vueltas en el porche baje y me dijo:

—lista princesa?— decía mientras salíamos de la casa y me despedía del abuelo.

—claro que sí pero a donde vamos ya me canse de tanto misterio?

—no te voy a decir es sorpresa recuerdas— me dijo mientras nos adentrábamos al bosque

—oye adónde vamos por allá esta la moto— dije mientras señalaba a la dirección de la casa

—hey es más rápido corriendo por qué crees que le eche ese cuento de la camioneta a Charlie.

—TU ERES TOTALMENTE EXTRAÑO SABIAS?— dije con cara de enojo a donde rayos me iba a llevar.

De repente y de un momento a otro Jake dijo que me quedara en ese lugar que iba a entrar en fase. Salió corriendo y nada mas escuche el rasguño de ropas a lo lejos. Cuando regreso era un enorme lobo color rojizo que me hiso una seña hacia su lomo al cual yo subía de pequeña era muy divertido en ese entonces cuando no era tan pesada. Yo le hice una seña que no y el puso los ojos en blanco cuando le dije que pesaba mucho y volvió a insistir hasta que acepte.

Cuando subí era realmente alto hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que le tenía miedo a las alturas era horrible sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a caer. Me sujete fuertemente del pelo de su cabeza y el soltó supongo una risa y que se sacudía fuertemente y el miedo se iba haciendo más grande. De repensé salió corriendo, tenia nauseas así que decidí cerrar los ojos y pegar mi cara el lomo.

Paso un buen rato cuando sentí que iba disminuyendo el paso cuando se detuve por fin alce la vista y era otra vez el bosque me baje de él y salió corriendo a un árbol para así poder salir de fase cuando regreso nada mas traía un pantalón viejo y unos tenis claro lo que oí que se rompía era su ropa. Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente al verlos con el torso desnudo simplemente era enorme y súper musculoso.

Cuando me detuve a ver que era la que traía en la manos llego me dio la vuelta y me tapo los ojo.

—Ven princesa ya casi llegamos— dijo me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

—Jake pero y si me caigo sebes que me tropiezo con cualquier cosa. — dije con a voz entrecortada.

—vamos yo te llevo y no te vas a caer yo vengo contigo—.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el golpear de las olas. Sentí una manos cálidas alrededor de mi cintura y mi corazón de volvió a acelerar "Nessie cálmate si sigues así te va a dar un ataque solo es Jake, solo es Jake, claro Jake alto te piel broncínea y súper musculoso el que está detrás de ti abrazándote" dios porque pienso eso el es mayor que yo y muchas más importante es mi mejor amigo.

—Está bien princesa ya llegamos— me dijo al oído al momento en que me quitaba la venda de los ojos.

Al momento que abrí los ojos era la playa a la que me llevaba de pequeña con un gran horizonte y el gran aroma a agua salada era simplemente hermoso no había vuelto ahí desde hace mucho tiempo.

—wau Jake es hermoso en serio te acordaste— dije mientras giraba para abrasarle en el cuales me estrecho fuertemente contra él.

—claro que me acuerdo aquí nos divertíamos muchísimo y pensé que te gustaría volver a ver esta playa— dijo como restándole importancia.

El tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar en la orilla de la playa todo era un silencio absoluto pero al mismo tiempo el lindo sentir su cálida mano con la mía. Entonces él se animo a hablar.

—veras, la manada va a organizar un fiesta en La Push por el cumpleaños de Emily, vamos a ir a la playa a jugar y…— se quedo callado y cuando levante la vista para verlo su cara se había puesto de un color rojo.

—y… claro el cumpleaños Emily— dije para que siguiera con lo que iba a decir.

—todos los chicos irán con sus novias y como no tengo pensé en ti ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Si no quieres está bien pero la invitación sigue en pies además Seth te quiere ver y la manada también—

—Claro que si Jake, si quiero ir contigo va a ser muy divertido—dije mientras en su rostro se extendía una gran sonrisa— dijiste en la playa o sea que vamos a nadar—

—emm si lo chicos querían surfear y creo que se va a poner divertido qué bueno que aceptaste—

Ahora ya tendría algo que hacer el fin de semana eso si era realmente extraño.

— Ness y es tardísimo y prometí que te llevaría temprano a casa— me dijo de repente con cara de preocupación.

—enserio? Qué hora es?— valla se me había pasado el tiempo volando con él.

—ya son las 10 vamos— Jake entro en fase y otra vez me tuve que subir en su lomo. Volví a esconder mi rostro en él y en tiempo menos pensado ya estábamos frete a la casa. Baje de e y fue detrás de unos árboles cuando regreso ya era en su forma humana y estábamos en el porche de la casa.

—quieres pasar? Creo que mama va a estar feliz de verte otra vez Jake— antes de que contestara mama ya había abierto la puerta.

—claro que estoy feliz, Jake ya te extrañábamos— dijo mientras le daba un gran abraso a Jake y el se lo devolvía.

—bueno Bella aquí esta Nessie creo que ya me voy. —

—Espera Jake— dije mientras volteaba a ver a mama — emm mama este sábado va a haber una fiesta en La Push por el cumpleaños de Emily me preguntaba si me dejan ir va a ir toda la manada y Jake va a estar —

Mama volteo a ver a Jake con cara de razonamiento y después hablo.

—si hija claro que sí, con que vallas con cuidado y llegues temprano a casa— dijo mientras veía a Jake.

—que bien Bella te prometo que me hare cargo de ella no va a pasar nada— dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y una ola de mariposas se volvían a unir en mi estomago.

—Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir el sábado paso por ti está bien—

—si está bien adiós Jake— dije mientras se agachaba y me besaba en la mejilla, y yo me ponía colorada de la cara realmente eso nunca me había pasado y menos con Jake mi hermano mi mejor amigo.

Salió de la casa y despareció en el bosque.

—Como te fue cuéntame— dijo mi mama súper emocionada nunca la había visto así.

—nada mama me llevo a la playa a la que íbamos cuando era pequeña y despees me hiso la invitación mama nada mas solo somos amigos. — cuando dije eso mi mama relajo la cara, era extraño porque habría hecho eso?

—mamá ya me voy a dormir mañana es viernes y el tío Emmett me a traer corriendo al alrededor de la casa porque me va a dar clases de educación física— dije mientras hacia una mueca de dolor y ella empezaba a reír

—hija no quieres nada de cenar?—

—No Ma no tengo hambre buenas noches—


	4. Miedo en la Oscuridad

Me desperté con los rayos de sol , valla que extraño que el despertado no hubiera sonado así que decidí volver a dormirme; no había pasado ni quince minutos desde que me volví a dormir cuando escuche como se iba acercando mas y mas el sonido de un silbato, abrieron mi puerta de un golpe, era tío Emmet .

Se acerco a mi cama y me movió para despertarme yo solo voltee y vi que eran las 8 de la mañana.

—PORFAVOR tío déjame dormir— le roge tapándome los oídos con la almohada

De repente mi colchón dio vuelta y caí al suelo ahora si se había pasado de la raya eso no era justo.

—jovencita ya levántate que tienes que entrenar

—NO le voy a decir a mis papas no inventes son las 8

—no le vas a decir a nadie porque los demás se fueron a cazar y me dejaron para cuidarte así que ya levántate o quieres que agregue 3 vueltas más de lo normal— al escuchar eso solté un brinco y me levante; cuando ya estuve de pie vi como mi tío Emmett tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y se aguantaba la risa lo sabía porque conocía esa expresión.

Al verlo lo único que logre soltar fue un bufido de enojo me puse unos pants y una camiseta y los tenis deportivos ni siquiera quería saber que era lo que tenía preparado para mi hoy. Bajando tome una manzana y la comí.

Salimos y había miles de obstáculos por todo el patio hasta atravesar el rio tan solo de pensarlo me dolía todo.

—Está bien jovencita empiezas con una serie de abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas y después pasas a los obstáculos, te voy a esta vigilando

—tío hermoso, querido, tú que eres el favorito...—no me dejo terminar cuando empezó a hablar.

—nada de eso no me vas a venir a chantajear como el viernes pasado me debes la clase y ahora vas a empezar

—Está bien, está bien— le dije rodeando los ojos.

Esos ejercicios eran de lo peor pero se lo debía era cierto así que mejor no le hacía berrinches si no de verdad se iba a enojar.

Tarde 3 horas en terminar si pudiera sudar seguramente ahorita estaría empapada.

—Muy bien jovencita ya te puedes ir — me decía por un megáfono, mientras yo le ponía una cara de desagrado.

—cuando llegan los demás—

—llegan en la tarde princesa ya te puedes subir—ahora si era su princesa que ironía.

Subí las escaleras ni siquiera podía levantar los pies y me metí en la regadera con agua caliente era un gran alivio.

Cuando salí me puse unos shorts hacía calor y una blusa de tirant .

Cuando de pronto mi celular sonó.

—bueno?

— Hola Nessie soy Jake— al decir eso otra vez volvieron las mariposas del día anterior.

—hola que paso Jake

—Bueno me dijeron tus padres que iban a salir y pensé en llevarte a ver una película claro si tu quieres— me quede sin palabras yo y Jake en una sala oscura…

—Nessie sigues ahí?— pregunto algo preocupado

—ah? Si claro que si Jake si voy

—está bien entonces paso por ti a las 5 treinta?

—claro a esa hora me parece perfecto

Al colgar vi el reloj y eran las 2 dios me tenía que arreglar esa sensación iba aumentando nunca me había pasado nada parecido era sumamente extraño.

Me puse un jumper color negro y una camiseta azul con unas sandalias.

Cuando termine sonó el timbre y baje a abrir.

—hola princesa, como estas?— me pregunto mientras se acercaba a darme un meso en mi mejilla

—muy bien Jake y tú?

—bien bien, ya no vamos— me pregunto mientras me ponía un casco.

— Jake nos vamos a ir en esa bestia que llamas moto?— dije mientras le hacía cara de fuchi.

—Ho vamos pequeña cobarde nada mas tienes me agarrarte bien fuerte de mi y no te pasara nada si?

—Está bien pero si me caigo va a ser culpa tuya— puso los ojos en blanco y caminamos hacía la moto.

El se subió y me hiso una seña para que me subiera con mucho cuidado me subí y rápidamente me aferre a su cintura. Encendió la moto y condujo hacia el cine; cuando llegamos vimos la cartelera y fue cuando me pregunto:

—cuál quieres ver Nessie?— la verdad ni siquiera tenía idea de cuales había.

—no se Jake la que sea está bien tu elígela— había demasiados estrenos que no sabía cual elegir.

—no te importa que elija una de terror?— los admito odiaba las películas de terror siempre que las veía sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón pero no quería que Jake se aburriera con alguna comedia romántica que yo eligiera.

—claro está bien— al final de todo elijo la de "Presas del Diablo" dios me pasaría toda la película tapándome los ojos.

Entramos a la sala y la película empezó, estaba realimente horrenda, sangre por todas partes pedazos de carnes también pensé que en cualquier momento saldrían de la pantalla y me atacaría también. De pronto la pantalla se puso toda negra y de repente salió una persona horrenda pegue un gran salto, tome la gran mano de Jake y me escondí tras su hombro saque la cabeza de ahí hasta que los gritos de la película cesaron, después volví a ver la película.

El aire acondicionado del cine empezó a subir tenía mucho frio y empecé a tener escalofríos, de pronto sentí como Jake se movía y estiraba su brazo alrededor de mis hombros; lo bueno de Jake es que era cálido era como estar al solo era agradable, sentí como los escalofríos cesaron y ahora estaba bien; la mayor parte de la película me la había pasado detrás de Jake era vergonzoso ir al cine y no ver nada de la película.

Cuando termino la función Jake me dijo:

—Estuvo genial la película te gusto Nessie?— cuando voltee para contestarle vi que en su cara había un tono burlesco en el eso no me gusto nada se estaba conteniendo la risa.

—muy gracioso Jake— dije en tono enojado al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpeen el brazo, parecía piedra no se dio cuenta.

—oye tu me dijiste que escogiera la película si quería ver otra me hubieras dicho— dijo todavía en el mismo tono hasta que estallo un una risotada que me hizo dar un salto.

—porque te burlas de mi? Odio cuando te pones en ese plan sabes Jacob— dije alejándome de él ahora si estaba realmente enojada.

—hey princesa a dónde vas?— dijo tomándome por la muñeca. Yo la solté y no le respondí.

—Voy a casa ya que tú te quieres hacer el graciosito…

—vamos no te enojes perdóname solo quería ver tu reacción

—Pues ya la viste ahora me voy a casa

—vamos se que te asustaste pero a la próxima la elijes tu si pero por favor no te enojes— eso me tomo por sorpresa Jake suplicándome, tal vez le tome la palabra y lo llevaría a ver una película de chicas, la venganza es dulce en ciertos casos.

—La próxima la elijo yo, seguro?— dije para confirmarlo.

—Claro pero por favor no pongas esa cara de enojo

—está bien pero no te vayas a echar a tras después ok?— dije poniendo cara de niña traviesa planeando alguna travesura— esta bien vamos a casa no quiero llegar tarde.

Regresamos a la moto y me llevo a casa.

Llegamos de seguro mis papás y tíos deberían estar en casa; cuando bajamos de la moto Jake me dijo:

—hey si vas a ir mañana a la fiesta en La Push?—

—Claro que si Jake a qué hora es para bajar

—Ho no te voy a dejar bajar sola, yo vengo por ti— de pronto se le empezó a subir la sangre a la cabeza, ¿se estaba sonrojando? ¿Jake?

—Que te pasa Jake esta rojo como un tomate—

—no nada es que te iba a decir que si querías te llevaras tu traje de baño todos los chicos van a estar en la playa y ya sabes pistolas de agua y eso— vi como su color normal iba otra vez a su rostro. Era eso lo que me tenía que decir que me llevara el traje de baño? Y por eso se sonrojo de esa manera a Jacob en serio se le había zafado un tornillo.

—era eso? Claro Jake yo lo llevo pero a qué hora te espero para estar lista

—vengo por ti a las cinco te parece?

—Si está bien hasta mañana

Me iba a despedir de el de la mano pero de pronto el se acerco me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel sentí un gran hormigueo en ella eso era realmente extraño, le devolví el abrazo y el salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Entre a casa y todos estaban ahí, papa se acerco y me di un beso en la frente era raro cambiar de los cálidos labios de Jake a los fríos de mi padre.

—¡ ¿QUE JACOB QUE?¡—dijo mi padre en voz alta me había malinterpretado mis pensamientos siempre de metiche¡

—No en ese sentido papá—dije poniendo cara de enojo.

_No abras pensado que Jake y yo… le dije en mi mente no papa Jake y yo solo somos amigos nada que ver._

_—Bueno ya me voy a dormir que estoy muy cansada— dije lanzándole una mirada enfurecida al tío Emmett y todos empezaron a reír._

_—hija no quieres cenar?— pregunto mama al otro lado de la cocina._

_—No gracias mama, estoy llena de palomitas—le dije dedicándole una sonrisa—buenas noches a todos._

_Subí lentamente las escalera que conducían a mi habitación me puse mi pijama y me quede fundida en mis almohadas._


	5. La Push

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el olor del desayuno de verdad tenía hambre, me levante me bañe y me puse unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes. Y me deje el cabello natural.

—Buenos días—dije cuando baje a la cocina.

—Buenos días pequeña— dijo mi papa mientras me daba un beso en la frete.

—Buenos días Nessie —dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días hija, ya estar el desayuno—

Mama era buenísima cocinando ese día hiso unos huevos revueltos con pan tostado cada vez que cocinaba eso mama y papa se miraban muy extraño, aun sigo averiguando porque.

—Y no lo vas a lograr hija, mejor desayuna—

_Ho por favor papa deja de leer mis pensamientos necesito privacidad de vez en cuando._

Papa nada mas soltó un risa por lo bajo.

Al terminar subí a mi habitación y tome la computadora, me senté en la cama; revise mi correo había muchos mensajes de la abuela Renne tenía que contestarle si no se preocuparía uno de muchos decía:

Hola Nessie:

Espero estés bien querida te mando saludos desde Canadá estamos con el equipo que entrena Phil, espero que me visites pronto en Jacksonville, hace tiempo que no te veo y tu padres tampoco, espero estén todos bien, y los extraño mucho.

Besos y abrazos .

Renné

La abuela siempre de viaje, necesitaba unas vacaciones y ahora las tenia eso era bueno. Me daba risa tan solo de pensar que mama hubiera sacado algo de ella.

Así que no me hice de más rodeos y le respondí en un corto mensaje:

Abuela:

Yo también te mando mucho beso y abrazos todos estamos bien gracias, que te diviertas en Canadá tomas muchas fotos ok?, y hare todo lo posible para visitarte en verano,

Besos y saludos a Phil y a ti los quiero mucho

Nessie.

Me pase un rato en la computadora y después baje a ver que estaban haciendo los demás necesitaba hacer tiempo hasta que Jake llegara por mí.

Cuando baje vi que eran las 2 de la tarde mama me dio de comer no tenía mucha hambre, después me puse a pensar en que me iba a poner no era muy bueno para la moda pero sabía muy bien quien lo era.

Me pase un buen momento hurgando en mi armario y no encontraba algo que me gustara…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca o abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio, la tía alice ya estaba con dos bolsas de ropa al lado de mi cama, al verla di un brinco nunca la vi ni siquiera la escuche entrar, eso de tener como familia a vampiros a veces tenía sus desventajas.

—Tía¡ por qué no avisas me asustaste— sentía como el corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

—Lo siento Ness pero vi que te ponías algo horrendo y salí volando de comprar aquí está todo—dijo mientras me entregaba las bolsas, valla en realidad estaban muy pesadas.

—Tía no te hubieras molestado solo quería tu consejo no ropa nueva—

—Lo sé pero esta—dijo mientras recogía la ropa del suela—es de la semana pasada no te voy a dejar usar eso.

—Pero anda vela, espero que te guste—decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Abrí las bolsas eran muy cara esa marca siempre les había dicho que no quería que gastaran mucho dinero en mi pero nunca me hacían caso.

Había un short de mezclilla color azul claro y un blusón de color rosa con las mangas a medio hombro junto con unas sandalias color negro y un traje de baño negro con franjas blancas y rosas era hermoso. Cuando termine de verla abrase a tía Alice.

—Muchas, gracias en serio gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti—

—No te preocupes sabes que siempre en el tema de la moda voy a estar ahí para ti entiendes ahora ve a cambiarte que son las 4 y media.—

—Cuatro y media?, valla el tiempo vuela si voy a cambiarme—

—Bueno yo me voy, que te diviertas—

—Gracias—

Cuando salió de la habitación saque la ropa de las bolsas me puse el traje de baño y encima lo demás, en una bolsa guarde una toalla, mi celular, otro cambio de ropa solo por si acaso. Justo cuando termine de arreglarme se escucho el timbre de la puerta papa abrió y se escucho su voz, rápidamente tome todo y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando baje Jacob traía sus ya conocidos jeans gastados y una camiseta color negra.

—Ya esta lista princesa—dijo cuando me vio al pie de las escaleras.

—Si estoy lista—

—Hey perro la quiero en casa temprano y la cuidas porque si le pasa algo—

—Papa, basta llego a casa a las 11 ni un minuto antes ni un minuto menos si?— puse una cara de puchero, eso siempre funcionaba con cualquiera.

—Si está bien que te diviertas—

Asentí con la cabeza y Jake y yo salimos de la casa, cuando de pronto vi otra vez la moto, no otra vez no me volvería a subir en esa cosa me negaba a hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Jake nos vamos a ir en la moto?—

—Si, porque lo preguntas Nessie?—

—Aah no otra vez en esa bestia no prefiero irme corriendo hasta La Push que volverme a subir a esa cosa— vi como su cara se torcía.

—Esa cosa? Estas llamando a Bethy cosa?—

—Bethy? Le pones nombre a tus motos?—

—Sí y está muy ofendida, no le vuelvas a decir así—dijo con una cara de falso enojo.

—Vamos no me digas que puedes chuparte a un venado entero y no te atreves a subir a una moto solo son unos kilometro y estaremos en la playa, además ayer te subiste y no dijiste ni pio—

Si porque ayer no sabía que al subirme me marearía y casi vomitaría y no quiero volver a sentir eso así que me voy corriendo hasta La Push—

No me contesto fue hasta la moto me puso el casco y me quito el bolso lo dejo colgando y me tomo en brazos como a una niña chiquita que iba pataleando y me sentó en la bestia, el también se subió y prendió el motor.

—Más vale que te agarres a no ser que quieras caerte—

No tuve más remedio que tomarlo de nuevo por la cintura aferrándome a el y esconder la cara en su espalda el mareo llegaría dentro de poco, sentí como vibraba la moto al encenderse y el viento que movía mi cabello, ahora no sentí ese mareo de ayer, cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos en frente de la casa de Jake y me ayudaba a bajar.

—Será mejor que vallamos a la playa todavía no llega Emily y queremos que sea sorpresa—

Yo nada mas le respondí con una gran sonrisa y nos encaminamos a la playa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a los chicos creo que desde que era pequeña, volverlos a ver sería fantástico no se qué reacción tengan ya que tengo 9 años literalmente, pero física y mentalmente aparento los 17 o 18años.

Tenía que alegrarme era una fiesta de cumpleaños, menos mal que le compre un regalo a Emily antes de venir.

—Oigan ya llego Jake ¡— se escucho en la playa.

Jake saludo con la mano a lo lejos mientras todos se acercaban.

—Hola hermano— saludo Embry y Quil al mismo tiempo.

—Hey y quien es tu novia hehe?—pregunto Paul al llegar. En ese momento sentí como toda la sangre se venía a mi rostro y me ponía roja como un tomate. Jake trago saliva y se puso a toser como tonto.

—Hemm— dijo Jake dudando fue cuando me di cuenta que el también se había sonrojado.—no es mi novia, es Nessie se acuerdan de ella?

Todos pusieron cara de "en serio"

—Hola— fue lo único que logre decir, hasta que algo me saco el aire por completo, era Seth que me había abrazado muy fuerte, era mucho más grande de lo que yo recordaba y sorprendentemente más fuerte—no puedo respirar…—dije entrecortadamente, Seth me soltó ya que Jake le había propinado un buen golpe en el brazo.

—Hey tonto la vas a asfixiar— todos empezaron a reír por la cara que había puesto Jake.

—En serio eres tu ha? Que te paso¡—pregunto Embry con cara de asombro.

—Si soy yo por qué?—dije con una risita nerviosa.

Todos rompieron en risa y nos encaminamos a la playa.

—Nessie ahorita vuelvo quieren que les ayuda a levantar una carpa si?—

—Si está bien Jake—

Salió corriendo con Paul, Quil y Embry tras él.

De repente sentí una cano hirviente detrás de mí y di la vuelta, era Seth con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro.

—No puedo creer que seas tú prense que era broma —dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la arena para observar que era lo que hacían los demás. —cambiaste muchísimo sabias.

—Hey y a ti no te ha pasado nada—dije en tono de broma—como lo haces—dije mientras soltaba una risa—adivina ¿la pócima de la juventud?

Los dos nos reímos, era obvio sabia todo sobre los hombres lobos, la imprimación, no envejecen, se convierten en lobos todos los mitos y leyendas los sabia, Jake me los contaba cuando era más pequeña y me quedaba dormida en sus brazos por las noches.

—Es en serio Ness estas muy linda— sentí como me sonrojaba.

—Gracias Seth, y no soy la única ¿no tienes novia?— cuando hice la pregunta bajo a cabeza, valla Ness ahora si la regaste.

—Lo siento no quería molestar—

—No esta bien no es nada todo los chicos me fastidian con eso—dijo con cara de tristesa—pero no mi historial sigue limpio y muy vacio.

—Ya somos dos no te pongas triste sé que hay muchas chicas a las que les gustas solo es cuestión te buscarlas bien.

Creo que eso lo animo un poco por que de nuevo salió una sonrisa de su rostro.

—Mira ya terminaron vamos—dijo mientras señalaba una gran carpa cerca de la orilla del mar, también había una red de voleibol.

—Valla que rápido—dije abriendo unos ojos como platos—si que saben hacer fiestas verdad?

—En serio?—me dijo con cara de incredulidad—y no has visto nada todavía no empieza.

Cuando llegamos todos tenía una bolsa de frituras grande, una cada uno y las depositaron en la mesa ya instalada de repente se escucho la voz de Sam a lo lejos, Jake me hiso una seña para que me acercara junto a él y lo hice, venia llegando Sam tomando de la mano a Emily que venía con una banda amarrada a los ojos.

Sam conto con los dedos hasta 3 mientras quitaba la venda de Emily, todos junto gritamos ¡SORPRESA¡

Emily puso una enorme cara de asombro.

—valla chicos no se hubieran molestado en serio— todos los chicos bufaron al mismo tiempo.

De pronto poso sus ojos sobre mi tenía una mirada curiosa.

—Nessie eres tú? O por dios como has crecido—

Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me propinaba una gran abrazo.

—si soy yo y feliz cumpleaños.—

—Muchas gracias, estas hermosa Ness cambiaste muchísimo. —

—Hey se van a pasar la fiesta de melancólicos o no vamos a divertir en serio?—dijo Leah desde el otro lado de la cancha de voleibol.

Todos los chicos se quitaron la camisa y sacaron enormes pistolas de agua.

—Ness me acompañas y cambiarme?— me pregunto Emily

—Claro vamos— fuimos a casa de Jake ella entro al baño y salió con un lindo vestido de flores.

—Tú no vas a nadar'— me pregunto mientras veía que todavía no me cambiaba.

—Ha si claro— dije mientras me quitaba el blusón y nada mas quedaba con los short y la parte alta del bikini que tía Alice me había obsequiado.

—Vamos—

Cuando salimos los chicos estaban jugando voleibol y mientras Paul sorprendió a Seth por la espalda empapándolo de agua.

—Ness quieres jugar?—me pregunto Jake desde un lado de la cancha.

—Si claro— antes de que le dijera algo más Seth me interrumpió tomándome de los hombros y llevándome del lado opuesto del la cancha.

—Ella es de nuestro equipo, ya que Quil tiene algo más interesante que hacer—dijo mientras señalaba con la barbilla a Quil que estaba haciendo castillo de arena con la pequeña de Claire .

—Claro está bien—

No sé cuando tiempo nos pasamos jugando ya había perdido la cuenta de quien iba ganando desde el 7 chico habían preparado hamburguesas, cuando termine la mía me fui a caminar por la playa estaba realmente cansada.

El agua del mar estaba helada a pesar que estábamos en agosto cuando se ocultaba el sol hacia mucho frio. De repente unas cálidas manos me tomaron por la cintura y una escalofrió subió por toda mi espalda, era Jake. No le di mucha importancia está contemplado la puesta del sol.

—Es hermoso no?— la voz de Jake interrumpió el momento de silencio.

—Si es realmente hermoso nunca lo había visto así—había visto millones de puestas de sol pero no desde La Push era hermoso como se descomponían los colores del sol en el mar, era de un naranja pastel que también iluminaba a las nubes que se tornaban de un color rosado, era un paisaje simplemente hermoso.

—Pero no es lo único hermoso en esta playa—la voz de Jake interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Como?—dije mientras volteaba hacía arriba, su rostro se había tornado de color rosado.

—Nada olvídalo—dijo mientras se alejaba de mi mirada.

—No ahora me dices—

—Mo no te voy a decir—dijo con cara de niño travieso.

—A no?—dije mientras me agachaba y tomaba agua con mi mano y se la lanzaba a la cara. Eso lo sorprendió mucho ya que estaba helada.

—No debiste haber hecho eso te vas a arrepentir—dijo mientras yo salía corriendo por la orilla y el venía detrás de mí. No paso mucho tiempo para que me alcanzara, me tomara con las dos manos de la cintura y me elevara en el aire y me zambullera en el agua.

—Suéltame¡—decía mientras el soltaba una risotadas.

—NO, te dije que te ibas a arrepentir.

Estábamos empapados y nos empezamos a salpicar de agua. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho y más con Jake ahí, cada vez que estaba cerca del regresaban las mariposas que inundaban mi estomago.

Me había cansado de tanto jugar me dolía el abdomen de tanto reírme y Jake no se quedaba atrás estaba llorando de la risa.

Varios chicos de la manda se habían ido ya quedamos Emily Sam, Jake y yo. Se hacía tarde y tenia que llegar a tarde temprano, prefería ver a mi padre con una sonrisa en su cara, que poniendo su cara de desaprobación que tanto odiaba.

Jake me acompaño por mis cosas y nos dirigimos a su coches era de noche e ir en moto con la noche helada no era lo más conveniente. De todos modos tenía muchísimo frio, mis dientes castañeaban y temblaba como gelatina.

—Tienes frío?— me pregunto de repente Jake.

—Sss-si y mucho—el castañeo de los dientes no me dejaba hablar bien.

No era posible que estando a mediados de agosto hiciera un frio tan descomunal como ahora.

—no te preocupes ya casi llegamos—dijo mientras tomaba mi mano, al principio me sentí un poco extraña, pero al sentir lo cálida que era me sentí más a gusto.

A medio camino hacia mi casa empezó a llover, se veía que sería una gran tormenta y entre mas no demorábamos más grande se hacía.

De pronto sentí que Jake apretaba mi mano e interrumpió el silencio con su voz ya tan familiar.

Cuando levante la cabeza estábamos enfrente de mi casa, el camino a casa paso volando ni siquiera lo note.

—Ya llegamos princesa— en la puerta estaba el tío Jasper con un paraguas en la mano.

—a si gracias Jake me la pase increíble hoy, enserio gracias por la diversión— le dije mientras abría la puerta, pero antes de que me bajara de auto, su gran mano tomo mi muñeca impidiéndome salir.

—que paso Jake?—

—me alegra que te hayas divertido, sabes que cuando quieras salir de esos días aburridos con tu familia solo me tienes que llamar si? Te quiero mucho más de lo que piensas y siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites—

Esas palabras no encajaban en nada el nunca me había dicho eso, claro éramos amigos, muy amigos pero e nunca expresaba sus sentimiento en nada.

Me sorprendió no podía sacar nada de ahí, ni siquiera podía hablar no salía nada de mi boca.

Mi tío elevo las manos a lo alto para llamar la atención, se estaba desesperando y eso era raro en el. Jake esperaba una respuesta y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Abrí la puerta y tío Jasper me acompaño hasta la casa para no mojarme.

Cuando llegamos a casa mama y papa estaban viendo la televisión la tía Alice estaba en la computadora lo más seguro es que estuviera haciendo compras por internet y el tío Jasper se sentó a leer un libro.

Mama me pregunto si quería cenar, le verdad no tenía hambre además del caso obvio las palabras de Jake me habían sacado me mi orbita. Subí a mi habitación y me di un baño de agua caliente, y me acosté a dormir, más bien nada más me acosté en la cama.


	6. Extraños Sentimientos

Las palabras de Jake tenían un doble sentido si es que lo había entendido bien, por más que quería darle vueltas al asunto nada salía de eso Jake diciéndome que me quería mucho, mucho más de lo que pensaba y diciéndome que confiara en el no entendía.

Trate de dormirme pero por más que me novia de un lado a otro de la cama, cambiando de posición o hasta acostándome en el suelo nada funcionaba no podía dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde que Jake llego de Washington, se mostraba mucho más cariñoso de lo normal, y a cada rato me sonreía, era una sonrisa diferente a la de antes, cada vez que lo hacía mi estomago se revolvía y yo quedaba atontada, tal vez esas 3 semanas sin el reforzaron nuestro cariño, empecé a darme cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia el habían cambiado, ya no lo veía como mi hermano, ni siquiera como mi mejor amigo el confidente de todas las travesuras.

Cada vez que lo veía, me tocaba e incluso hablaba todo en mi cambiaba, el sonreía, yo sonreía, me doy cuenta que todas las peleas eran causada a propósito por el me molestaba a cada rato y las palabras que me dijo hoy en el coche lo hicieron más evidente, era obvio a simple vista, y por más que quisiera negarlo era verdad, me estaba enamorando de Jacob, mi corazón no mentía estaba enamorada de él.

Cuando vi el reloj era las 3 de la madrugada, entre en el baño y me moje la cara para despejarme, al momento que salí vi a mama sentada en la cama distendida, mi dormitorio estaba hecho un desastre, lo más seguro es que viniera para regañarme, pero su respuesta fue distinta a la que yo esperaba:

—Como estas hija?— eso fue extraño

—Pues digamos que bien, porque mama—

—Te has estado moviendo mucho en la cama ¿estás inquieta?

—Mm algo pero tu como…—claro se me había olvidado tiene oído de vampiro y todo lo escucha—a claro, he estado haciendo mucho ruido?

—Más de lo normal por eso subí—dijo en tono tranquilizador—algo paso esta tarde que quiera decirme?

—No me vengas con que tú también puedes leer a mente, por favor no¡—dije con cara de horror

—Hay por favor Ness soy tu mamá y te conozco lo bastante para saber que algo te preocupa—

—Está bien, está bien, no es algo que me preocupa es algo que acabo de descubrir, es todo un embrollo, y además es una larga historia—

—No importa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, quiero que me cuentes—dijo mientras me hacía señas para que me sentara con ella— De que se trata tu embrollo?

—Bueno se trata de Jake— al momento de decir el nombre note que la cara de mama cambiaba se había puesto seria y la verdad no sabía porque.

—Que te ha hecho? Porque si lo ha hecho va a terminar corriendo en 3 patas por el bosque— como podía decir algo así, Jake era igual o más sobre protector que papa.

—Como? No mama está mal entendiendo todo— su cara se relajo un poco, pero solo un poco

—Entonces de que trata—

—Es que creo que me estoy enamorando de el—dije casi en un susurro, sabía que ella lo había escuchado a la perfección.

—Y cómo es eso?— yo esperaba una cara de sorpresa, felicidad, tristeza pero nada ocurrió, simplemente tenía una mirada como si ya lo supiera.

—Es como te digo es algo que acabo de descubrir, estuve asimilando bien las cosas, todo lo que me pasa cuando estoy junto a él, son extraños sentimiento mama me siento muy rara—

—Lo sé hija se lo que se siente, pero como ha reaccionado él?—

—La verdad no se decirte bien, desde que llego del viaje se la pasa provocándome para hacerme enfadar y cada vez que lo hace se burla de mí, lo hace apropósito y últimamente se ha puesto muy sentimental, cuando me vino a dejar me dijo que me quería mucho mas de los que imaginaba y que siempre contaría con él, no sé si eso tiene un doble sentido, pero la verdad es que cuando o veo todo me da vueltas, y me siento muy nerviosa, no me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones—todo el tiempo mantuve mi cabeza agachada pero cuando la alce mi mama en verdad me prestaba mucha atención—no sé si el sienta lo mismo por mi y la verdad no quiero enfrentarme al rechazo.

—Me alegra que me lo hubieras contado mi amor, sabes que voy a estar aquí siempre seré tu mejor amiga y veras que todo se va a solucionar—

—Te lo cuento a ti porque la verdad no sé cómo reaccionaría papa, todavía no deja de llamarme bebe y eso me incomoda mucho—

—Se a lo que te refieres sabemos que aparentas ya los 17 pero tienes 7 años y no creo que tu papa valla a superarlo—

Valla nunca hubiera sabido lo bueno que era desahogarse hasta ahora, después de hablar con mama todo lo que llenaba mi cabeza al fin había salido ya no me sentía tan agobiada. Me empezó a dar sueño y di un gran bostezó.

—Valla a veces se me olvida que ere mitad humana, será mejor que descanses te vez bastante agotada—

—Si tengo mucho sueño, pero si me vas a ayudar mama?— Ella puso cara de enojo.

—Estas dudando de mi? Acaso—dijo mientras se hacia la ofendida—Ya mañana será, buenas noche Nessie

—Está bien, buenas noches mamá—

A la mañana siguiente fue mi papa quien me despertó.

—Princesa alguien vino a verte— no podía abrir los ojos parecían pegados.

—Mmm?— fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

—Si es Jake creó quiere invitarte a no sé donde— al momento de oír su nombre abrí los ojos de golpe y me levante de un brinco. Que de hecho hiso que me marera.

—En donde esta papa?— no era posible el sol estaba brillando demasiado como para que fueran las 9—Y que horas son?

Le dije mientras me ponía las pantuflas y veía el reloj, marcaba las 12:47 a.m no puede ser mis padres nunca dejaban dormirme tanto y lo peor es que estaba Jacob esperándome.

—Está abajo con tu mama platicando, que le digo?—

—Dile que me espere que no tardo—

—Está bien, a y por cierto buenos días princesa— me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi dormitorio.

Salí corriendo al baño, con un bulto de ropa ni siquiera me había detenido a ver cuáles eran y me bañe en creo 5 o 6 minutos, era mi record hasta ahora.

Cuando salí me puse unos short de mezclilla con un top de color amarillo, no me moleste en buscar unos zapatos y me quede con mis sandalias de baño, arregle lo masa que pude mi cabello y salí disparada hacia la escaleras, casi me caigo de no ser que puse el pie.

Cuando baje mi mama estaba en la cocina y Jacob con ella papa y tío Emmett estaban viendo televisión y los demás no estaban.

—Hem hola…—Jacob no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la cocina, porque cuando me vio una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro y salió corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme.

—Como estas Ness?— me dijo mientras me alzaba del suelo para darme vueltas, en ese momento el estomago se me empezó a revolver y pude jurar que mi cara se había puesto verde.

—Un poco mareada pero nada mas— el soltó una gran risotada— Jake me podrías bajar por favor?

—A claro está bien—

Yo solo sonreí mientras mama me daba el desayuno, Jake no dijo ni pio mientras desayunábamos y no sabía la razón por la que estaba aquí en realidad.

Después de un momento de silencio incomodo, mi papa alzo la voz:

—Está bien ya me estrese—

Todos no quedamos con cara de qué?

—Jacob vino a invitarte al parque de diversiones—dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—quieres ir o no—.

Yo voltee a ver a Jake.

—Es cierto Jake— pregunte mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos

—O valla Edward arruinaste la sorpresa— dijo mientras fulminaba a papa con la mirada—pero si es cierto quieres ir?

—Valla para eso venias?— de pronto sus ojos vieron al suelo y juraría que estaba sonrojado—eso no se pregunta, claro que voy Jake a qué hora—

—Yo supongo que unos cuantas horas—

Unas cuantas horas? A donde se supone que me iba a llevar a florida o six flags? Todos los parque habrían a las 5 ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después y cuando vi el reloj apenas eran las 12, no se que se traía en manos pero mi cabeza empezó a dar vuelta antes de subirme a ningún juego mecánico.

—Querida será mejor que lleves una chamarra, va a empezar a hacer frio—dijo mi abuela Esme desde el otro lado del sillón.

—Pero como…—

—Alice lo vio— o claro tía Alice.

Después de prepararme, Jake veía televisión con papa, la abuela y mama estaban en la cocina, seguramente preparando algo por salía un delicioso olor de vainilla de ella, y tia Alice estaba en la computadora. Literalmente siempre tengo algo que hacer, siempre pero ahora me quedaba sin opciones, mis tíos, Emmett, Jasper y tía Rose habían salido a cazar y no tenía nada que hacer.

El aburrimiento se empezó a apoderar de mí y, sentía mis parpados más pesados que nunca, no podía creer que todavía tenía sueño, si había dormido casi hasta medio día.


	7. Exceso de Diversión

Una cálida mano me despertó de sorpresa y abrí los ojos de golpe y ahí estaba, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con su voz angelical que hacía que todo mi mundo se moviera.

—Vamos que se va a hacer tarde— me decía mientras me ayudaba a levantar y nos dirigíamos a su moto.

—No te olvides poner casco—me decía papa desde el porche de la casa.

Jake me ponía el casco dedicándole una cara suficiencia a mi padre mientras soltaba una leve risa. Se subió a la moto y una vez más me aferre a su cintura y ocultando mi cabeza en su espalda.

No distinguía si íbamos a máxima velocidad o volando, sentí el frio aire entrar por mi cabello y hacia que mi piel se erizara, sentía un fuerte golpe de frio como cuando tío Emmett me daba sus grandes abrazos de oso en las piernas. Tía Alice tenía razón, siempre la tenía empezaba a hacer frío y para variar a mí se me había olvidado la chamarra, de haber sabido que estaría helando me hubiera cambiado los short por un pantalón de mezclilla.

El viento helado cesó, cuando Jake hablo por primera vez en todo el viaje de ida.

—Ya llegamos princesa— en ese momento alce la cabeza y pude ver que estábamos en un gran estacionamiento, ahora entendía por qué habíamos llegado tan temprano, estaba lleno había una enorme fila de personas que avanzaban en las taquillas y a lo alto se encontraban los más grandes juego de diversiones que nunca había imaginado, una enorme montaña rusa atravesaba los largo del parque, donde sobresalía una enorme rueda de la fortuna, rodeada de más y más juego, no lo podía creer, era sorprendente, daría un ataque de histeria al saber que nos subiríamos a eso monstros.

—Lista para saber lo que es en realidad la diversión

Me pregunto mientras alzaba una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro por reacción a mis ojos abiertos como platos.

—Claro que si vamos.

Jake insistió en comprar las entradas, ya que yo me negaba al final termine aceptando solo si el dejaba que pagara mis boletos a los juego, el tubo que aceptar a duras penas. Mientras yo me reía

La enorme montaña rusa que había visto desde el estacionamiento no era nada comparado a su tamaño original era el doble de ancho y tenia miles y miles de vueltas, lo peor de todo es que nada mas te sujetaban de la cintura para abajo y dejaban los pies en el aire.

Cuando termino la tortura tenía la cara verde y todo el estomago revuelto, mientras que Jake alegaba que no era nada comparad a cuando corría por el bosque en forma de lobo.

Nos habíamos subido ya a 7 juego, no sentía el estomago y si me volvía a subir a otro, juraría que sufriría un colapso.

Cuando Jake vio que estaban abriendo un juego extraño llamado "El Destripador" no dejo de insistir en subirnos.

—Vamos Ness, no me digas que tienes miedo—

—Claro que si Jake, ve a esos chicos imagina como voy a quedar yo. —

Dije señalando a los que iban saliendo del el juego tenían las cara verdes y muchos de ellos salieron corriendo a los baños y por bolsas de basura seguramente para vomitar.

Jake profirió una carcajada de burla.

—Vamos no seas cobarde—me decía mientras imitaba el sonido de una gallina.

—No, además si vuelvo a subir, voy a explotar, mejor sube tu solo —dije mientras le ponía una mirada retadora—o es que tienes miedo?

Le dije mientras ponía mis brazos en forma de alas.

—No, no tengo miedo—decía mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo y se acercaba a la taquilla—mira y aprende.

—Aja ya te quiero ver—

Cuando subió un chico lo ayudo a ponerse las medidas de seguridad. Tenía una arnés a la cintura, también iba sujetado por los hombros, bajaron una protección de metal de se sujetaba al asiento y para hacerlo más terrorífico, cuando todos estaban listos se ponía unas rejas rodeándolos a todos.

Al ver esto Jake me dedico una cara que nunca había visto y en la que reflejaba verdadero miedo, gracias al cielo y tenía ganas de vomitar porque de no ser así ahorita estuviera ahí arriba con él.

El enorme aparato empezó a dar vueltas, subir y bajar, poniéndolos de cabeza en cada momento, sacudiéndolos. Y girando en sí mismo; ahora entendía por qué le decían "El Destripador" era obvio que uno dejaba su estomago y todos los órganos en el inicio del juego.

Cuando todo se detuvo y pude ver la cara de Jake que se iba tornando de un color morado al azul y este al verde no pude sostener la carcajada.

La cara de Jake era lo más gracioso nunca lo había visto así y después de hacerse pasar por macho se hizo más divertido.

—Me alegra que te burles de mi—me decía en tono sarcástico, mientras sus mejillas se inflaban estaba a punto de explotar por lo que mejor me hice a un lado.

—Entonces…—decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—te divertiste?

—No tuve tiempo ni siquiera de tomar aire—

—A la próxima hazle caso a la chica con cerebro—

Le decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo para ir a comprar una botella de agua, mas para el que para mí.

La señorita de nos entrego la botella y la page mientras el color regresaba a la cara de Jake.

—Tienes sed?—me pregunto mientras señalaba la botella en mi mano.

—No, esta es para ti

—Por qué?

—Deberías verte, y mejor hazme caso sino sufrirás algo.

Jake tomo la botella y la bebió toda de un momento a otro la botella ya estaba vacía.

Cuando vi el reloj del parque de diversiones marcaban las 9 de la noche.

—Valla es tardísimo— Jake volteo a ver la hora y puso unos ojos como platos.

—Es cierto y si te llevo tarde a casa, tu papa Me mata, será mejor que nos vallamos ya—

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, salimos corriendo a la moto, y emprendimos el camino hacia a casa.

—A qué hora dijo papa que me quería en casa?—

—A las 9:30— al momento de decir esto acelero la moto y fuimos aun más rápido.

Yo me aferre aun más a su cintura, sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo.

Cuando legamos a casa, las luces de la entrada estaban encendidas.

—Qué hora es?— le pregunte a Jake con cara de preocupación.

—9:30, ni un minuto menos, ni un minuto más, lo logramos— alzo su enorme mano para chocar los cincos y mientras lo hacía me dio un fuerte abrazo, la estúpidas mariposas volvieron a mi estomago, _¿es que nunca iban a dejar de hacer eso?_

La voz de mi padre interrumpió nuestro abrazo haciendo que Jake diera un salto al mismo que tiempo que me liberaba de sus enormes brazos de mí.

—Valla que puntuales—dijo mi padre—vamos pasen que aquí afuera esta helando.

No me había dado cuenta de que hacia frio, era seguro porque todo el tiempo estaba cerca de Jake y lo más obvio era que el no sintiera ni una pizca de frio en ese momento.


	8. Un día totalmente loco

Llegamos y todos estaban ahí, la vuela Esme nos dio de cenar a Jake y a mí cuando terminamos nos pusimos a lavar los platos de repente la estruendosa voz de el tío Emmet interrumpió en la cocina.

—Qué? sobrinita te reto a una pelea en videojuegos—me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—vamos acéptalo siempre salgo ganando yo, si quieres volver a comprar uno controles es tu problema—

El tío Emmet y yo nos las pasábamos jugando videojuegos todos los fines de semana el nunca aceptaba su derrota, ya eran 4 las veces que compraba controles nuevos ya que los otros terminaban destrozados o lanzados por la ventana.

—Vamos Nessie va a ser divertido, es más no te lo pongo difícil, juega conmigo— dijo de repente Jake.

—off perro será mejor que cierres esa boca no sabes con quien te estás metiendo—

—Está bien está bien, no le demos más vueltas al asunto, yo juego contigo Jake— dije mientras me secaba las manos y le giñaba un ojo a tío Emmet.

Cuando nos sentamos los 3 uno a cada alado mío y pendimos la consola, toda la familia dejo de hacer lo que se suponía que estaban haciendo y se sentaron en la sala a vernos jugar.

En las primeras 3 jugadas termine con cualquier rastro del tío Emmet, todos en la sala no paraban de reírse o de burlarse de él, por suerte no rompió esta con sola ya que faltaba Jake de jugar. Cuando volví a ver a Jake tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y tragaba saliva difícilmente, eso nos hizo estallar en risa a todos.

No fue ni 10 minutos lo que dure jugando con Jake cuando se rindió, y me dijo que quería la revancha.

Los tíos junto con Jake se quedaron viendo la televisión, no supe si era una canal de deportes o las noticias pero lo único que recuerdo fue que me quede dormida en el hombro de Jacob.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en mi cama y era de día, escuche el sonidos de unos zapatos y me hice la dormida no quería que me despertaran aun.

—Nessie Nesie, Nessie, Nessie—escuche la voz de tia Alice

HO no era tía Alice, en este caso estaba frita.

—Vamos dormilona, se que estas despierta y hoy es día de chicas así que será mejor que te despiertes—me decía mientras alejaba las cobijas de mí, lo único que hice fue taparme la cabeza con la almohada—1, 2, sino te levanta voy por agua fría.

—No serias capaz— dije mientras me destapaba la cara.

—¿a no?—me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta del baño.

—Está bien, me levanto, pero me vas a decir de que se trata ese día de chicas—

—no eso ya lo veras por tu sola—

Le torcí la boca, y me dirigí al baño con la ropa en mano, cuando salí de bañarme, me cambie y trate de arreglar mi cabello, no tuve mucho éxito hoy no era mi día.

Al abrir la puerta que dirigía a mi dormitorio, estaba repleto de ropa, maquillaje y productos del cabello, en eso iba entrando la tía Rosalie con una enorme caja llena de zapatos.

—¿Qué es todo eso?—le dije a tía Rosalie

—Es la tarde de chicas que Alice no te dijo?—

—Claro pero no sabía a qué se refería— ya me lo imaginaba, tía Alice se pondría como loca tratando de hacerme los mejores tratamientos y mascarillas para el cabello, tan solo de pensarlo, la piel se me erizaba.

Mama atravesó la puerta de mi dormitorio, y al ver mi cara de asustada soltó en carcajadas.

En eso tía Alice llegó y se puso en marcha como ella decía, estuvimos bastante tiempo, había mascarillas de avena con yoyur, también de pepino con menta, y arcilla, teníamos la boutique entera en mi habitación.

Todas tenían el rostro lleno de alguna asquerosa mezcla que la tía Alice había hecho.

Nos pasamos toda larde haciendo manicuras y manicuras, tratamientos para el cabello y mil y una cosas más, cuando de un momento a otro se escucho el sonido del timbre subiendo por las escaleras. Seguramente algunos de os que estaban había abierto ya que se escuchaban voces en la sala.

Estaba leyendo una revista que habían traído, esperando a que la mascarilla se secara, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta; era la abuela Esme.

— ¿Interrumpo?—pregunto mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

—no, claro que no qué pasa?—pregunto mama, a un lado de tía Rose.

—lo que pasa es que Nessie tiene visita y no quería molestar—

Cuando escuche eso, rápidamente levante mi cabeza de la revista y voltee a ver la puerta, detrás de ella venía Jake, que nos veía por el hombro de la abuela, como un niño tratando de abrir los regalos de navidad antes de tiempo. En el momento en que vi que era Jake no encontraba en donde esconderme no quería que me viera así, sin bañar y con esa cosa pegajosa en la cara.

Cuando todas se dieron cuenta que era Jake se voltearon a verme, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, en cambio yo trataba de esconderme tras la revista.

—pasa, Jake creo que nos puedes ayudar en algo—dijo tía Alice en tono amable.

—Es en serio? No interrumpo nada?—pregunto Jake saliendo detrás de la abuela.

—No como crees eso, de hecho te vas a divertir con nosotras—esta vez fue tía Rosalie quien respondió.

Cuando voltee a ver a mamá ella nada más me hizo señas de que le siguiera la corriente.

La tía Alice hiso pasar a Jake y lo sentó en la cama, todas lo veían con caras malvadas y yo no podía decir nada, no sabía qué era lo que se traían entre manos esta vez.

—Nessie, recuerdas que de pequeña te gustaba jugar a las muñecas con Jake?— no sabía de dónde salía es pregunta y a donde quería llegar.

—Claro, pero que tiene que ver esto con que Jake esté aquí?—

—bueno vi que te gustaría volver a jugar con no creen chicas?—

Cuando voltee a donde ella dirigía su mirada tía Rosalie tenía una cuerda en las manos y mamá tenía su estuche de belleza con ella. Fue hasta entonces que caí en cuenta de que estaban hablando.

—VAMOS A MAQUILLAR A JAKE¡—di un grito de emoción en realidad extrañaba eso desde que regale mis muñecas y volver a hacerlo me emociono demasiado.

Fue entonces cuando Jake se puso a protestar y tía Rosalie fue más rápida que él en amarrarlo a la silla en que ella estaba sentada y taparle la boca con un pañuelo.

Mamá y yo no encargamos de su cabello, mientras que mis tías se encargaron de su cara, no se canto tiempo tardamos, pero en cada cosa todas soltábamos a reír.

Cuando terminamos, pusimos a Jake delante del espejo, no podía para de reír, tenia los labios rojos, y sombra azul, también le habían puesto rímel negro y rubor, en cambio mama y yo no encargamos de poner gel a su cabello y levantarlo lo mejor que pudimos.

—oh, vamos chicas ya quítenme todo esto de la cara no quiero bajar así—decía Jake rascándose la cabeza—ya deje que me torturaran, me podrían dejar ir ya?—

—espera deja le pongo el toque final—dijo tía Rose mientras buscaba en mi mesita de noche, de ella saco mi cámara fotográfica que me regalaron para navidad y la encendió.

—oh, vamos no me tomen fotos, si lo chicos de la manada lo llegaran a ver, se reirían de mi todo el tiempo—

—ya, no tomen fotos creo que es demasiada tortura por el día de hoy—dije mientras le quitaba la cámara a mi tía de las manos—pero solo… por hoy—

Después de desmaquillar a Jake y dejarlo como había llegado y dejar que me bañara.


	9. Otro dia en La Push

Cuando termine de bañarme y ponerme un short amarillo y una camiseta, cepille mi cabello y salí de mi habitación.

Baje las escaleras y estaba sentado en la sala.

—Hey, apoco no te pareció divertido?—le pregunte mientras me acercaba hacia él.

—divertido fue verte en esa mascara verde que tenias—

—Hey, ese fue golpe bajo—

—Ya lo sé—dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

—Bueno cambiando de tema, quieres ir a la playa?—dijo levantándose del sofá—hoy va a salir el sol y se me hizo buena idea invitarte a dar un chapuzón—

El tan solo imaginarme Jake y yo solos en la playa se me revolvía el estomago; no es que no haya visto otras veces a Jake semidesnudo no, lo que cambiaba ahora era la reacción que tenía ese simple acto sobre mí.

—oh, claro Jake si— en cuanto dije eso, sonrió mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

—Amm, —dijo rascándose la nuca—será mejor que traigas tu traje de baño—

—oh claro si es cierto— y salí corriendo por mi bolso, me puse mi bikini debajo de la ropa y eche un cambio por si acaso.

—Lista—

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos a La Push en su motocicleta. Era cierto hoy salió el sol y la playa estaba realmente hermosa.

Me quede embobada viendo la playa, cuando un cálido brazo me tomo por la cintura.

—oye, princesa estas lista?—

Cuando voltee Jake traía una bermuda que llegaba hasta su rodilla y una pistola de agua en su otra mano.

—Que vas hacer con eso?—le pregunte señalando la pistola con mi dedo—no pensaras en….—

No tuve tiempo de terminar cuando ya me había lanzado un chorro de agua a la cara, y me había puesto en su hombro.

—Oh vamos Jake siquiera deja quitarme la ropa—le suplique mientras se dirigía hacia el mar, mis intentos de salida no funcionaba pataleaba y gritaba y nada, era un necio.

—solo es ropa Nessie no le va a pasar nada—

Antes de que pudiera decir nada nos sumergimos en al agua, no me pude enfadar con él, lo único que hice fue reírme de la tontería que acababa de hacer.

—Te propongo algo—me dijo después de un rato que nos metimos al mar,

—Está bien—

—Apuesto 5 dólares que llego primero a la orilla que tu—

—Acepto—cinco dólares a mí ahorros no harían nada de daño o sí?

—1…2…—antes de que pudiera terminar me adelante y salí corriendo.

—hay eso es trampa¡—escuche a Jake a lo lejos.

Cuando voltee hacía a atrás tenia a Jake pisándome los talones, corrí lo más rápido que pude pero mis esfuerzos por quedar fueron vano cuando Jake me tomo por la cintura y caímos en la arena, no sé cuantas vueltas dimos, mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba completamente mareada.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los de él estaban brillantes rebosantes de alegría, sus manos en mi cintura todavía no me soltaban, y dejaban con ella una enorme descarga eléctrica.

Si esto estaba completamente comprobado. Estaba completamente enamorada de Jacob.

Sentí mis mejillas completamente calientes, me perdía en su mirada no lo podía evitar.

—Estas bien?— esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué si estaba bien? "No no lo estoy, estoy embobada en tus ojos nada mas eso, no te preocupes"

—Si—fue lo único que llego a salir de mi boca.

De repente Jake se empezó a reír sacudiéndose con el todos su cuerpo, junto con migo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—

—nada..—Pero él seguía riéndose—estas llena de arena—

—Mira quien lo dice—me quise hacer la enfadada pero no podía, mentir me salía fatal.

Lo único que hice fue sonrojarme más de lo que debía; Jake levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla con ella.

—te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas—

Lo único que pude hacer por su comentario fue bajar la mirada, seguíamos tirados en la arena y ninguno de los dos hacía nada por separarse.

—esto, yo creo que me voy a levantar—dije haciendo esfuerzo en mis manos, pero Jake no me soltó, entrecerró más sus manos en mi, su alta temperatura me empezaba a quemar.

—No ¡—dijo antes de que me levantara—espera quiero decirte algo importante—

Cuando dijo eso el corazón se me acelero y el color en mis mejillas aumento ¿Qué me quería decir? ¿Sería bueno o malo? ¿Qué era tan importante? ¿Será el mismo que yo estoy pensando?

—si, Jake? Qué pasa?— Jake me veía directamente a los ojos, no podía separar mi mirada de la suya, abría su boca varias veces pero nada salía de esta-

—Vamos. Jake di algo me estas poniendo nerviosa—

—Es que yo, —y cerro la boca

—tú qué Jake?—

—yo.. Yo.. Estoy—

Justo en el momento en que me iba a decir lo más importante de ese día, justo en ese preciso momento, el maldito ruido del mi celular nos saco de trance a los dos.

—diablos ¡—dijo cuando me separe de él i me dirigí a mi bolso, cuando por fin lo encontré era el mensaje de tía Alice.

Nessie: vamos s salir de caza dice Edward que Jake te lleve a casa, no tardamos y besos.

Todo ese escándalo para decirme que se iban de caza? Eso lo hacían todo el tiempo y no me tenía que avisar por el celular. Era seguro que Alice había tenido una visión y quería evitar eso que Jake me quería decir.

— ¿Paso algo princesa?—pregunto Jake a lo lejos, se había puesto una camiseta y unos tenis.

—amm… nada importante Jake, solo era tía Alice—

—oh, está bien, vamos tienes que ponerte algo de ropa está empezando a hacer frio—

—si está bien vamos—

Llegue a mi bolso y me puse unos pantalones y una camiseta de manga corta. La temperatura empezaba a buscar y ese hermoso sol de hace unas horas había desaparecido.

—Vamos, tengo que llevarte a casa—

Solo asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacía la camioneta.

Durante el camino a casa nadie dijo nada, quería decir algo que saliera siquiera alguna palabra de mi boca pero nada, me quedaba en blanco y no sabía que decirle.

—bueno Jake di algo me tienes frustrada—dije después de casi 15 minutos sin hablarnos después del separarnos en la playa.

—que quieres que diga?—soltó de repente

—Am no lo sé tal vez que era lo que tenías que decir en la playa?—dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Hm—no dijo nada, solo se oyó ese rotundo mm que nunca me llevaba a nada.

—está bien no me lo digas de todos modos no lo quería escuchar—

Sabía que si jugaba bien mi partida de un momento a otro soltaría la sopa ya sería tarde o temprano.

Me estaba congelando en el auto y la calefacción no serbia muy bien que digamos la maravillosa mecánica de Jake no era tan maravillosa después de todo.

Sentí sus brazos pasar por mis hombros, y arroparme con la sudadera que había llevado.

Cuando llegamos a casa no había nadie si habían salido a cazar no nada más eran cuantos de tía Alice.

— ¿Quieres pasar?—le pregunte a Jake en el porche de la casa.

— ¿Puedo?— tenía que aliviar la tensión en el aire no soportaba estar enfadada con el demasiado tiempo.

—no Jake, como crees, si quieres te llevo en brazos hasta la sala—dije en tono sarcástico—claro que si tonto pasa—dije golpeando su hombro, si fuera un humano de seguro me hubiera salido una gran mancha de color morado al día siguiente.

— ¡oye¡—dijo fingiendo sobarse el brazo, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me alegraba el día aparecí en su rostro y su ceño fruncido había desaparecido—puede que te tome la palabra.

— ¡hey¡ se supone que yo soy la princesa, y tu el príncipe—no sabía lo que decía, y de un segundo a otro Jake me había elevado del suelo y salió corriendo a la casa.

Sentía el aire en mi cara, y en cuanto menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en mi dormitorio.

—Lista—dijo Jake dejándome en el piso.

—oye eso no se hace— le dije aguantando la risa y haciendo una cara de puchero.

Al instante los dos nos pusimos a reír. De un momento a otro se encontraba haciendo cosquillas, hasta hacerme caer en la cama.

—¡ya, ya¡ me rindo— pero no me soltaba—vamos sabes que no me gustan las cosquillas Jake—

—Está bien princesa, pero creo que ya debes dormirte, es muy tarde—dijo señalando con sus ojos el reloj de mi mesita.

—pero si yo no tengo sueño—justo es ese momento un gran bostezo salió y Jake se empezó a reír.

—Está bien está bien si tengo sueño, pero no quiero que te vayas todavía—

—Me quedo, solo si tú te vas a dormir—

Al instante me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me puse mi pijama y me lave los dientes.

Cuando salí Jake había abierto la cama y cerrado las ventanas.

—Adelante señorita— dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano hacia la cama.

Yo solo asentí y me acosté en la cama. El me arropo y se dirigía a la puerta. Vamos Nessie habla no quieres que se valla grítale ¡vamos cobarde¡.

—¡espera¡— al instante él se volteo.

—¿pasa algo Ness?—dijo con cara de preocupación.

—Es que, no quiero que te vayas—sentía mi cara arder y de seguro estaría más roja que un tomate.

—¿Cómo?, pero no me voy a ir— era obvio que no sabía a qué me refería.

—por favor quédate conmigo—

—Pero Ness si tu papá me llega a ver en tu cama va a pensar otra cosa—

—no importa es que… tengo frio—

Era la única excusa que tenía, y en parte el tenía razón si mis padres llegaban antes de lo previsto nos iba a ir mal a los dos, pero no quería estar separada del. Cada vez que él no estaba conmigo sentí un vacío en mi interior, que reclamaba ser lleno, me sentía mal, mi rayito de luz se iba y no sabía qué hacer.

—Está bien—

Jake se dirigió a mi cama y se acurruco conmigo, paso su enorme brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Su tacto desataba una gran corriente eléctrica que iba desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies, y se sentía muy bien, debía de admitirlo.

Me recargue en su pecho acompasando mi respiración con la suya, y en cuanto menos me día cuenta ya había quedado rendida bajo los latidos de su corazón.


	10. Declaraciones

Esa posición empezaba a cansarme y aun más los murmuros de Jake al oído y sus fuertes ronquidos, tenía que usar la fuerza o sufriría un golpe de calor.

De un momento a otro di un salto y pude salir de los enorme y calientes brazos de Jake, el cual fue acompañado de un gran golpe me gire para ver qué era lo que había causado tal ruido era Jake que cayó al suelo con mi precipitado movimiento.

Estaba tirado con todas la sabanas en el piso y con todo ese movimiento no abrió los ojos, era imposible que una persona, bueno digamos medio humano pudiera tener el sueño tan pesado.

Decidí que mejor sería no despertarlo.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina, mi familia todavía no llegaba y la casa literalmente estaba vacía, mi estomago reclamaba comida y empecé a hacer el desayuno. El tocino ya empezaba a freír cuando se escucharon unos golpes por las escaleras.

—buenos días?— menciono cuando paso la puerta de la cocina, tenía todo el cabello enredado y venia rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha.

—mm dirás buenas tardes— al oírme abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca en una gran "O"

—Jajá es broma grandulón—brome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—siéntate que ya está el desayuno.

—Si ya decía yo que no podía dormir tanto—dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco.

—Jajjajaja— fue lo único que pude decir.

Su risa inundo la cocina

Los dos desayunamos tranquilamente, bueno eso pensaba yo ya que varias veces encontraba a Jake viéndome por el rabillo del ojo y se notaba realmente nervioso.

—Jake estas bien te noto emm... Nervioso?—

—creo que si Nessie, quería saber si quieres ir a hablar hoy?—

El típico "quiero ir a hablar" hizo que e me revolviera el estomago, y ahora que era lo que quería hablar Jake conmigo?

—emm.., claro, dices que hoy?—

—si hoy es que es urgente—

—Este bien— fue lo único que pude decir.

Sentía los nervios de punta cada vez que él se rascaba la cabeza y no decía nada al respecto.

Me pase la tarde n mi cuarto y él en la sala, hubiera preferido quedarme acostada en mi cama a estar con esta tención, de que me diría y que era tan urgente de hablar.

El tiempo se paso volando y de un momento a otro ya estábamos en el bosque trasero de mi casa.

—de que querías hablar?— mi voz tenía un tono nervioso, tuve que meter mis manos en las bolsas de mi sudadera, literalmente estaba temblando.

—Quería hablar sobre tu y yo— hablo con la voz firme, muy serio de lo que iba a decir.

—tu y yo?— no entendía que era lo que quería hablar sobre nosotros.

—Si Ness tú y yo—otra vez se rasco la cabeza y s fachada de seriedad se vino al suelo—

—yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo sobre nosotros—

—pero yo sí,—en ese momento se ergio y levanto los hombros en alto— ya no eres una niña Nessie.

Estaba empezando a fastidiarme su tono de voz y más con esa forma de desdén.

—ya no soy tu hermano, ni siquiera el mejor amigo de primaria, ya estamos bastante grandecitos no crees?—

—de que me estás hablando?—no entendía a donde quería llegar con esta conversación.

—lo que quiero decir es que—trago saliva y después hablo—ya no quiero ser tu amigo Ness.

En ese mismo momento sentí mi corazón encogerse, encogerse tanto que no lo sentí dentro de mí.

Quería soltar a llorar o siquiera reclamar pero esa era su decisión, sentía que mis piernas temblaban y creí que me caería tenía que ser fuerte y no demostrar nada él ni siquiera estaba exaltado o triste en su cara solo se mostraba una gran sonrisa.

De mi boca no salía ninguna palabra por más que la abría no salía nada de ella, nada ni un sí o no.

—Las cosas han cambiado con el tiempo, entiendes, al igual que mis sentimientos hacía ti, entiendo que igual y los tuyos no son los mismos pero ya no lo puedo soportar—

El silencio se izo eterno no encontraba el final a aquella tortura cada vez que abría la boca para decir algo la cerraba de inmediato no decía absolutamente nada.

Cada vez que podía revolvía mis pies entre las ramas de un árbol, me tronaba los dedos , jalaba el cabello o me comía las uñas, en realidad buscaba cualquier cosa que hacer para no pensar en el vacío que sentía agrandarse dentro de mí como si se carcomiera todo mi interior.

—Ness?—

—si?— no sé cómo me salió la voz pero pude decir esa sola palabra, mi voz se encontraba ronca y seca, como cuando te aguantas el llanto durante mucho tiempo.

—es que… yo….— estaba refunfuñando, de pronto un rayo de luz entro por el bosque y pide ver como estaba sudando de nervios?

—que paso Jacob, escúpelo y ya—

—Esta bien basta de rodeos—en ese momento dio tres enormes zancadas y se acerco hacia mi hasta quedar a casi 5 cm separados, sentía su respiración lo más cerca posibles y tuve alzar la cabeza para verle a los ojos, no podía separa la mirada.


End file.
